


TERINDAH

by Leilani5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotionally Hurt Castiel, Exorcisms, Horror, M/M, Older Castiel, Possessed Dean, Protective Castiel, Teen Charlie, Teen Dean, Teen Sam, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 17,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilani5/pseuds/Leilani5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title meaning Most Beautiful.</p><p>Brave and bubbly Charlie has been wanting to explore the recently abandoned "haunted" house at the end of the street. Sam and Dean were reluctant at first but after much coaxing from their beautiful friend, they went along. Strange things happened to them when they were there and Dean was mostly affected. He was possessed. He's condition worsen despite all the help he received from his loved ones, who sadly waiting for the inevitable.</p><p>Castiel lives a quiet life. He was a Catholic priest before he married Anna. She died giving birth to their first child who went with her too. He surrounded his life with books and his religion till the day he was called upon to help exorcised a boy in his neighborhood. Castiel didn't want to go back to that life again but he was the boy's last hope to survive either in this world or the next.</p><p>He didn't know that he will be experiencing the biggest challenge of his lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terribly sorry for deleting this story earlier.. :( ... I wanted to end this story half way but my dear friend told me to finish it...
> 
> However, I have added a few tags warning, just so you know that the last chapter was totally the Evil's mastery that made Castiel and Dean commit the sexual acts. Unfortunately, this part has to be written (sorry if I offended anyone) for the next chapter (story) to be told.

"Charlie, come on!! let's just go home already, it's almost dinner!" Sam said exasperatedly. "Yeah, Sam's right, Charlie, it's getting late and we have a whole day tomorrow anyway" Dean added. Sam sighed with relief, he's glad that Dean agreed with him, which was rare. "Guys...!! We won't take long I promise!" pleaded Charlie again for the hundredth time. "There's no electricity in the house, Charlie...they cut them off. It's gonna be too dark!" Sam (almost) whined, can't believe how stubborn his petite friend can get.

"Well, isn't that kind of the point?" Charlie giggled. Shaking his head, Sam lifted both his hands up in surrender and walk towards Dean. "Your turn! I gave up!" he sighed. Dean looked at the exasperation in Sam's face and then at Charlie's beaming one. Charlie won. Rolling his eyes, he said, "Alright...alright! Only half hour tops and then we go home kay Charlie? I'm starving!" Sam's eyes widened in disbelief, he thought he had an ally here.

The thing was that it's not that Sam was scared or anything. Dean knew that he's not. Sam's an avid reader and by meaning avid means he reads everything including tales from all corners of the world. Sam always believed that our spirits were at it's lowest point during sunset. Dean can't see the logic but he never argued with his brother. The last thing he needed was Sam started searching for said book with said logic and explain lengthily at him. No way, Jose.

Charlie was ecstatic. She ran past the tall boys towards the so-called "haunted" house. Dean turned his head towards his brother, said sorry, and went after Charlie. Sam shook his head all the way to the house.

Castiel was driving his car slowly by the street when he saw the Winchester kids and their friend headed for that sealed-off home. He hoped the kids won't get themselves into any trouble or get hurt. It's almost winter and it gets dark fast. Castiel thought of telling them to go home but decided against it. They're not his kids anyway, he thought solemnly.Then he drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

The beautiful old craftsman house has been plagued by all kind of rumours since its existence in the late 19th century. They said that no one ever lived there for more than a year and the reason why they left was because of the unrest spirits that roamed through the house day and night. It was any realtor's nightmare as the value of the house decreased yearly despite its charm and restorations.

Times have changed and no one really believes in those kinds of stories anymore, till the Mason's moved in late last year.

The Mason's were newly-weds, Tyler and Nina. They were excited at the prospect of owning that beautiful yet affordable house. Life was amazing at first. Tyler got a promotion and Nina got pregnant. Elated, they were planning to have more children to take up those extra rooms. Few people envied and some admired their level of commitment which were rare these days.

Then their happy marriage deteriorated. Tyler stayed late at the office almost every night. His reason (or excuse)to Nina was that they needed more money if they want more kids. Nina strongly believed that her husband was having an affair with his pretty assistant when she was heavily pregnant with their child. Nina got more depressed while Tyler got more abusive. Tears and fights replaced the love and laughter in that household constantly. Consumed with jealousy and insecurity, Nina went to Tyler's office to confront his lover. Tyler humiliated by her actions in front of his mistress and colleagues, dragged a pregnant Nina mercilessly to his car and drove recklessly home.

The fights went on when they got home and in his incontinent rage, Tyler had pushed Nina down the stairs. It was a fatal accident. Nina and the baby died on the spot. Heavily traumatised and overwhelmed with guilt, Tyler took his own life by stabbing his heart with the kitchen knife. He too died instantly.

This double murder and suicide that piqued Charlie's interest daily. She believed that the spirits had something to do with the tragic incident. Now that they were in that very house with only a handheld spotlight to guide their way in the dark, Charlie truly hoped that she'll encounter the spirits for real. What a story to tell she thought.

If only she knew what will happen next, she wouldn't risk any of their lives exploring the doomed house.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel was amazed at the amount of food he just bought at the grocery store. It looked like he shop for a year's supply. Nah..that's a total exaggeration, more like 3 months actually. Shaking his head in amusement, he put the groceries away. He then opened up the box of linguini and started boiling the pasta.

The house was too quiet so he went to turn on the radio and tuned into the classical music station. Humming, he went back to the kitchen to pour himself some red wine and began cooking. It was a daily routine for Castiel for the past eight years. He cooks, he reads, he writes and tends to his garden. He lived his solitary life in peace.

He was only 28 years old that time when his wife Anna and the baby died. After that, he didn't see the need to socialize anymore as he didn't see the point of him being happy again. The light in his life was gone. Friends and family tried to reach out to him in his time of despair but he refused any help or consolation. He was utterly heartbroken by this unfairness. Why did God punish him this way he will never understand. He has been nothing but faithful and steadfast in his beliefs. He was a pillar in his community and conveyed his services well in the name of religion.

After a while, Castiel stopped cutting himself off from his friends and relatives. They may come and visit him from time to time for advice or just hang out. He didn't mind that as long as they didn't drag him to any parties or any kind of social gatherings.This life suits him best. This is his penance for not being able to save his wife and baby.

"You know what guys, I think I just wait outside in case any cops pass by" Sam offered. It's been 15 minutes and they had found nothing but darkness in the house. "Pussy!" mocked Charlie, smiling. Sam just gave her a flip off and walked out. Dean just shook his head at those two. It's funny how they can still squabble like little children sometimes.

"Tell you what let's split ways. I'll go to the kitchen and you go upstairs in the bedrooms. Don't forget to snap a picture of Casper when you find him alright." said Dean amused. "You're funnier than your brother. What you gonna do for light?" Charlie's tone clipped and went on up the stairs. "I'm sure I can find something I can use in there." Dean said matter of fact.

He found a box of matches after rummaging through all the drawers in the kitchen cabinet and set one alight. "Found it!!" he shouted but Charlie was already in the master bedroom.

The eerie darkness of the bedroom was giving Charlie goosebumps. She felt like she was being watched from every corner. Snap out of it, she said to herself. Now's not the time to chicken out or the boys gonna make fun of her. She quickly flashed the light around the room to get a better look. There was nothing so she walked further inside and that's when she felt a sudden gush of wind knocked her till she lost her footing and fell. Her phone and spotlight abandoned when she scrambled up and ran out of the room.

At the very same time, Dean was striking a match below when the same gush of wind knocked him hard that the light on the match went out. He fell backward and hit the tiled floor hard. In shock, he tried to get up when Charlie came screaming down the stairs towards him. "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!!!" Charlie screamed some more, hand on her mouth and her body quivered. Dean quickly pulled her in his arms and calmed her down. His own heart was beating erratically more from Charlie's panic screaming than the sudden impact he got just now.

"Let's get outta here...come on."Dean said to Charlie when Sam came dashing inside, "What happened ?? I heard screaming?!Was that you Charlie???!" "Sam...Sam..!!.Later kay?" Dean reasoned. "OH NO!! OH NO!! OH NO!!" Charlie started again. "WHAT? WHAT?!!" shouted Sam. Dean sighed and said calmly,"Charlie take a deep breath come on ....yeah..that's it...what is it you wanna say?" Charlie took a deep breath and told them that she dropped her phone and the light upstairs in the bedroom. Dean asked her for the direction to the room and she told him. Dean then told Sam to take her outside so he can go upstairs and get the things for her.

He walked up the stairs carefully in the dark. He saw Sam hugging Charlie by the pavement outside through the tall window and continue climbing.

Then he heard a faint voice crying....it sounded distant at first and when Dean got to the top of the staircase the voice became louder and nearer. His heart was beating so hard and fast that he can almost hear. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and his palms were sweating. He tried to calm himself down like he did Charlie telling himself that it's just his imagination nothing more. He hastened his pace towards the room and quickly reached for the items on the ground. He found them and rushed to the stairs when he heard the voice wailed and then something strong knocked him hard that Dean passed out immediately from the impact. He remained motionless and from the outside looking in, Sam saw what happened and rushed inside to get his brother leaving a shaken Charlie alone.

"DEAN!!! DEAN!!!! GET UP!! DEAN!! Sam shouted in a panic. He quickly scooped Dean in his arms and ran down the stairs and out of the house with as much strength as he could muster. Shouting at Charlie to run towards her house down the street. Charlie in tears ran really fast and knocked on the door persistently calling out her mom.

Ellen opened the door and saw her hysterical daughter and an unconscious Dean in Sam's arms. "Oh my god Charlie...what happened?!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ellen drove them to the hospital as fast as she could. Charlie was seated next to her but her daughter was still crying silently. At the backseat, Sam held Dean's body in his arms. He kept talking to Dean when the latter temperature kept increasing at an alarming rate. Dean's burning, his lips were so red and his cheeks flushed. Sam was sick with worry. He can't help but wondered what exactly happened at the house. Charlie was still in shock and she wouldn't answer any of his questions. Ellen was very worried too but she won't let it show. She will let the doctor see Charlie too. What happened to this kids? she wondered.

Castiel was washing his dishes in the sink when the radio turned off suddenly. He dried his hands with towel and went to the living room. The music came through when he turned the radio back on. Curiosly, he turned it off and on again, the music blared again then he turned it off. He shrugged and walked to the couch, flicked on the tv and watched the news. His mind went back to the Winchester boys. He knew their uncle Bobby who took care of them since they were very young. Castiel was told that their mom died in a fire and their dad disappeared. Many people said that the kids father murdered his wife and ran away. Bobby didn't know what to believe because his brother can't be reached nor found to explain himself.

The taller one was Sam and he's the younger brother of Dean. Castiel saw Dean a couple of times at the store and when he walked back from school with Sam and that girl. He never knew her name but she's a bright young lady always smiling and laughing. Dean always smiled too when he saw Castiel but they never talked to each other except the usual greetings. Dean was a stunning young man and Cas thought that he and the fiery girl matched well. But whenever he sees them together there was nothing but friendship there. Cas hoped that they already left that house at the corner. It gave Castiel a strange vibe everytime he looked at it.

He knew the Mason's and it was such a tragic ending to their lives. Cas remembered his own loss but it was nothing like theirs. He wasn't ready to let Anna go. The doctors warned them about the risks if Anna still wanted to carry her pregnancy full term. She wanted the baby so much and Cas didn't have the heart to tell no. Castiel regretted his decision forever.

Dean was sent to emergency while Charlie was seen by the head nurse. Alone with Sam, Ellen began her interrogations. Sam explained what happened and Ellen sighed in disappointment. "You should have called me Sam. You know how Charlie can get sometimes. She will only listen to me." "I'm sorry maam..." Sam said. "It's okay just remember next time alright. Let's just pray that Dean will be okay. I better call Bobby now. " Ellen said sadly and walked away.

Castiel turned off the tv, he was getting sleepy. A sudden loud crash came from the kitchen and he saw that his mug was in broken pieces on the ground. Puzzled he checked the windows near the sink but they were shut. What's going on here? he thought oddly. He bent down and picked up the pieces carefully and throw them away.

He can't sleep that night. There's something going on. He felt the heaviness in his heart. It's like a premonition. Castiel got up and knelt at the side of his bed and clasp his hands together. He prayed to the lord to protect the person who he felt was in difficulty. He crossed himself muttered some prayers and goes to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam paced restlessly outside Dean's room. No one was allowed to see him yet. His uncle Bobby and Ellen were talking to the doctor. Charlie was sitting in the chair with her knees pulled to her chest. She has stopped crying but still won't talk. Sam didn't want to force her but he really need to know what happened and until Dean or Charlie said something he thought he will go nuts!!

Bobby and Ellen approached him and told him that the doctor needed to observe Dean for a couple more hours before they were allowed to see him. Bobby told Ellen to take Charlie home with her but Charlie refused to go. She said that she was terrified for Dean and it's all her fault and she started to cry inconsolably.

Ellen quickly pulled her daughter in her arms and steered her away to the cafeteria while turning around to tell Bobby they'll stick around. Bobby nodded and turned to glare at his nephew, "Boy, I want to talk to you. Now."

Castiel woke up gasping for air. He was in a panic till his mind registered clearly that he was just having a nightmare. Sighing heavily, he crossed himself and said some prayers. He went up to the kitchen and drank a glass of water. He looked at the clock on the wall it showed 3.15 am. There's no point sleeping now, he's mind in such a muddle. So he walked to his study and start reading the bible.

It was around 3.20 am when Dean came around. The doctor went to check on him first before the rest of them can visit. After 20 minutes or so the doctor gave his permission. Bobby and Sam went in first. "Hey kid...you feeling alright?" asked Bobby. Dean smiled and said yes.

Sam went to the opposite side and pulled the chair towards the bed and sat. He clasped Dean's hand in his. "Dean...I'm so sorry...I should've been in there with you.." Sam confessed his voice breaking and his eyes tearing. "It's okay Sammy...I'm okay..not your fault and not Charlie's either...where's Charlie...is she okay?" Dean asked looking around.

"She's with Ellen, they will see you after this. You sure you okay son?" asked Bobby again with concern. Bobby was upset to see his nephew like this. He felt there was something more to this than Dean realised. Bobby will try to find different kinds of help other than the hospital. Dean wasn't okay, Bobby can see it in his eyes.

He bend over and combed Dean's hair gently. Dean's eyes flashed at him. It was fast that Bobby almost missed it. He slowly pulled his hand away. Sam looked at Bobby, he saw his uncle paled suddenly. "You okay Bobby?" Sam queried. "Yeah...yeah..I'm good just tired..I'm gonna get Ellen and Charlie" and Bobby walked out.

Sam wondered what's that all about till Dean demanded his attention by asking Sam to ask the doctor if he can leave the hospital since he's feeling better. Sam said he didn't think Dean should leave yet till he's full recovered. Dean glared at him and turned his face away. Sam was clearly disturbed by this. This isn't Dean he thought. Dean would have argued his way. Sam sat there with dread in his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Bobby was on a call with one of his old friend from the old church across town. His name is Father Gabriel. Father Gabriel has lots of experience in exorcisms within the states. Bobby was sure that's what Dean needed right now but he can't leave the hospital yet. To Bobby, the sooner he gets help the better. Dang doctors, what do they know? he grumbled.

Father Gabriel agreed to meet Dean when he's discharged. It's almost 5 am now and Ellen and Charlie had left an hour ago. Sam was still in the room with his brother, he didn't want to leave him not even for a second. Sam worries like a mother hen and Bobby was glad for that because Bobby's sucked at showing compassion though he cared a hell lot for those boys. Good thing the school has ended.

It looked like they both have to take turns watching Dean even when the nurses told them they could leave, Bobby's not taking any chances. Dean already showed a few symptoms of possession. Bobby rubbed his tired face and groaned in anguish. He wished to trade places with Dean because he's old enough to control himself. Dean's too young, the devil inside him will use that to its advantage.

He made his way to Dean's room and told Sam to rest outside. The boy refused. Sighing, Bobby pulled another chair and sat on the other side of the bed facing Sam. He shook his head at his floppy-haired nephew and Sam just gave him a bitter smile and looked at Dean. He was fast asleep.

Castiel got up and cracked his back till it snapped. He's been reading the bible for hours and it's almost dawn. Stifling a yawn, he went to the kitchen to make some coffee. The event early this morning came back to haunt his mind as he stepped on a small piece of the broken mug. He grabbed the broom from the closet and start sweeping the kitchen thoroughly.

His house phone rang in the den. Putting the broom away, he went to pick it up. It was Father Gabriel.

"Hello Castiel..how are you?" "I'm fine Father, how about you?" asked Castiel smiling. He was happy to receive this call. Father Gabriel was his mentor and a good friend.

"I'm as good as can be but with few ailments here and there that came with old age" Father Gabriel laughed.

"You're not that old yet Father...." Castiel turned to laugh.

"Thank you...I need to ask you something Castiel if you happen to know if there any strange activities in your neighborhood?..spiritual wise I mean.." Father Gabriel inquired.

"Not that I know of Father...why you asked?" Castiel asked.

"It's just some matter about Bobby's nephew Dean. I trust you won't breathe a word to him till I know what it was, I might need your help Castiel."

"What kind of help do you need Father? And pray what's wrong with the boy?" Cas asked.

"Too soon for me to tell Castiel, I will take a look at him first. If I needed your help only because I'm old and frail and the boy is young, it's not going to be easy on me if he fight back."

Castiel realised now that Dean is possessed. He rubbed his face tiredly and told Father Gabriel that he will think about it. Father Gabriel thanked him and ended the call.

Slumped into his armchair, Castiel clasped his hands and put them against his mouth. With his eyes closed, he prayed for Dean. He was the one that Castiel prayed for deliverance.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean looked around him. Sam was sleeping with his head resting on his arms. It must be uncomfortable for him considering his height. His lower back bent outward in the chair and Bobby was still watching over him with tired eyes. The old man was fighting to stay awake. "Bobby...why don't you go home and rest?"... Bobby's eyes widened a little and he straightened up in his seat.

"Nah...I'm good. How ya feeling boy?" asked Bobby curiously. "I'm okay Bobby, just a little hungry. What time is it?" Dean asked. "It's almost 7 in the mornin, the nurse said she'll be servin ya breakfast soon. Ya need something small to eat before she gets here?" Bobby offered. Sam's loud yawn filled the quiet room. Dean and Bobby laughed at him. "What??" Sam asked. "Nothing Sammy.." smiled Dean. "Somebody said breakfast?" Sam asked again.

The nurse came in that moment to bring Dean his breakfast in a tray. "Good morning. Here's your breakfast and please take two of this pills right after your meal." She instructed. Sam stretched out his neck, peering at the food and scrunched his face. Dean kicked Sam's upper leg with his feet in warning and pulled himself to a sitting position. Sam rushed to help him prop up the pillow on his back. "Thank you." Dean said to the nurse. She just smiled and walked out. Dean looked at his food and scrunched his face. "See?" Sam grinned.

"I'm going out to get us some coffees and pastries. Stay here Sam." Bobby said to the boys and walked out to the cafeteria. "Dean, what happened last night?" Sam asked right away. Dean sighed, "I don't know Sam...I just heard a voice....or..or voices..crying or wailing and then something knocked me... twice, it went through me." "What do you mean it went through you? Its not a tangible thing?" Sam persisted. "No, it's not...it's like some super strong powerful wind knocking me over" Dean explained, face frowned trying to recall last night episode. Sam tried to imagine the incident."You think same thing happened to Charlie?" he asked curiously. "Could be....hope she's still not in shock.." Dean hoped.

"Hope so too. She was in a very bad shape last night. But you seem to get better Dean...that's good. Bobby said the doctor told him that your blood was okay though he can't explain your color. You looked a little pale Dean..." Sam stressed. "Maybe I've not eaten anything yet." Dean quipped. He quickly spooned the warm cereal into his mouth. Sam looked at him questioningly. He knew something's wrong with his brother. He seemed agitated at times and then he's okay, it's like mood swings. Sam will tell Bobby about this.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel woke up from his nap, his head throbbed from the lack of sleep and dragged himself to the shower. He thought of calling Bobby and asked about Dean but then remembered his promise to Father Gabriel. Turning the shower on, he began lathering his body with foam. His thoughts went back to Dean. He suspected Dean was possessed when he was in that house. Castiel regretted not warning the kids last night. What happen to the other two? Were they not affected? Father Gabriel only mentioned Dean, why just him?

Castiel found that he can't stop worrying about the boy. He decided to get his breakfast at the diner nearby. It's been a long time since he last visited that place that the owner was surprised but happy to see him there. He was given free breakfast as a welcome back. Castiel accepted sheepishly. It's nice to be out again and talking to Alf took his mind off Dean for awhile.

Right then, Ellen came in the diner. She has the morning shift and she was running late. She explained to Al the reason why she was late. They were 2 tables away from him that he can't help but overheard the conversation and Dean was mentioned. Ellen tilted her head and saw Castiel, surprise evident on her face but she gave him a warm smile and said hi. Castiel returned the gesture and continue drinking his coffee. He needed to get out of there before Ellen start talking to him. It's not that he's afraid, he didn't want to pretend not knowing what's going on if Ellen talked about the incident. It's as good as lying and Castiel's not a liar.

He got up, leave some tips on the table and bid goodbyes to Al and Ellen. Al told him to come back often and Castiel nodded and smile.

Castiel drove slowly past the sealed house and stopped. He got out and walked towards the front porch, looking at the house. It was still sealed with the police tape and the front door was wide opened. The kids must have been really spooked. Castiel went inside.

During the day, the house looked warm and welcoming even when it's not occupied. He walked to the living room which seemed to be normal then he entered the kitchen and saw a matchbox on the island and a used matchstick on the ground. One of the kids must have used it last night. He left it alone and went up the stairs to the bedrooms and found a cellphone and handheld spotlight at the top landing. Castiel picked them up to pass to Bobby later. He surmised they must have been left there in a panic. Castiel walked through all the bedrooms till he stopped short in front of the nursery. Emotions ran wild inside of him that he quickly walked away and out of the house. He remembered to shut the front door.

Castiel tossed the phone and light at the back seat and get in his car. He slumped forward on the steering wheel and cried.

Dean was released that afternoon much to his relieved. He can't wait to go home, back to his neighborhood and the strong pulled he felt was amazing.


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel drove home soon after he pulled himself together. Once home he popped some sleeping pills and went to bed. He needed a good sleep and its the only way to stop thinking too much. His mind kept drifting to the nursery, the house, Dean, the nursery, the house, Dean, Dean, Dean and Dean again. The heaviness in his heart returned. He groaned into his pillow when the medicine still not taking effect. He quickly prayed to the almighty to release him from this dilemma. He prayed over and over again till drowsiness took over.

Dean was elated when he got home that he ran to his bedroom upstairs and locked the door. Sam and Bobby exchanged curious looks. "Bobby, please tell me what's wrong with Dean? "Sam implored. Then Bobby said, "I will tell you in the kitchen. Just leave your brother alone for now. I spoke to a friend of mine this morning, he said he will come see Dean soon." "Okay..." Sam turned to look up at Dean's closed door. No sounds came from that room. Sam's getting more and more worried for his brother but he quickly followed Bobby into the kitchen. He cannot wait to hear what Bobby has to say.

Dean lied on his old double bed. He kept staring at the ceiling fascinated. Something inside made him so deliriously happy and he didn't know what it was. He's just glad that he's back in his room. He has drawn the window curtains because the sun's hurting his eyes. He got up and take a look at his disc collections. He picked a Black Sabbath and played it very loud on the stereo, singing hoarsely to the music.

The heavy metal song blasted throughout the house shocking both Bobby and Sam who were talking. "Well, I guessed he just missed his room. " Sam said trying to convince himself that his brother is alright. "Did he tell you what happened last night Sammy?" ignoring Sam's earlier remarks. He needed to know more from Sam at least. Dean has been dodging his questions all the way and Bobby didn't know why but he knew he would tell Sam everything. Sam told him what Dean told him earlier.

Bobby was silent in contemplation. He remembered what Father Gabriel has shared with him before about the signs of possessions. Dean's frequent mood swings were one of them and that flash in his eyes. Bobby couldn't take his mind off from that. "Bobby...Bobby...Did you hear my question?" Sam waved his hands in front of the spaced out old man. "What question?" he asked. Sam sighed impatiently, "Can you call Father Gabriel now?" "yeah...I'm calling him now.." Bobby got up and picked up the phone in the kitchen and called his friend. The music was still blaring upstairs. Sam wanted to go up and check on Dean but he knew Bobby won't allow it yet. He got up and prepare sandwiches for all of them. He needed to distract himself from what's going on upstairs.

Castiel had a dream about Dean. He was standing in front of the house looking at Castiel who's sitting in the car. He didn't say anything but he just kept staring at Castiel. Then he turned around and vanished. Castiel woke up with a jolt. His heart was beating fast and his breaths short. He looked at his watch and realized he had just slept for an hour. The effect of the medicine made him groggy and he quickly lie back in bed and rubbed his temples. If he can't sleep, he thought to himself, he might as well get as much rest till dinner. Images from the dream haunted his mind immediately and Castiel gave up trying to stop them.


	10. Chapter 10

"Father Gabriel is on the way but he's going to take an hour or so cause of traffic." Bobby told Sam and hung up the phone. Sam was relieved, at least, Dean's gonna get help soon.

"What about Charlie? Do you think he can take a look at her too?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, ya right. Call her, ask her to come with her mom. I don't know how to deal if she cry or become hysterical." said Bobby.

"Okay." Sam answered and called Charlie on his cell. Her phone's dead so he called her home. Charlie said okay but she has to wait for her mom to come home in a couple of hours. Then Sam remembered her cell and light that's still in the house and smacked his face.

Bobby looked at him strangely but didn't ask anything. He has too much on his mind now for Sam to spring anything new on him.

"I make more sandwiches then." Sam offered before Bobby asked him what's wrong.

Bobby walked up the stairs to Dean's room and knocked on his door. "Dean...?" The music still blaring so Bobby knocked on harder. "Dean?!" The music stopped but Dean didn't open the door. Bobby was about to knock again when the door opened but Dean was already seated at the edge of his bed. "What the...!." Bobby was stunned that he almost cursed. "Yes, Bobby?" Dean smiled innocently. "How do y..." Bobby can't seem to complete his sentence. "How I what Bobby?.." Dean laughed walking out past a dazed Bobby to the kitchen shouting "Sammmmmy....!!!"

Bobby looked at Dean's room. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary except for the drawn curtains. He walked over and pulled them open again wondering why he's sitting in the dark. Dean loves the sun, that's why he always have that nice light tan.

Sam stopped cutting the lettuce and looked at Dean. "Whatchu making?" Dean asked grabbing a small piece of lettuce and munched on it. "Sandwiches Dean.." "That's LOTs of lettuce for three people Sammy.....OHHH!! HAHAHA...I forgot how much you love rabbit food" Dean teased. Sam hated it when Dean called him Sammy and today he seemed to hear a lot and it's getting on his nerves.

Bobby saw Sam tensed so he quickly jumped in. "Charlie and Ellen are coming. Father Gabriel too." "We're having a party?" Dean joked with his eyebrow raised. None of them answered him. "Why invite a priest? Now we can't serve the booze!" he added laughingly. Still no respond. "Alright, I give up!" he raised his hands up. "Why are they coming, Bobby?" Dean asked half serious. Bobby decided to tell the truth.

"Father Gabriel will take a look at you and Charlie or maybe Sam too because of what happened last night at the house." explained Bobby with care. He's anticipating Dean's reply but the boy just looked at him. "Dean..?" Sam called out. "There's nothing wrong with me." Dean said curtly, staring hard at Sam unnerved him. "Son.....calm down" Bobby moving in front of Sam blocking him from Dean. "It's just precaution... that's all.. alright?" Bobby added gently.

"I will be in my room." Dean muttered angrily. He ran up the stairs to his bedroom and slammed the door shut. The heavy metal music blared again.

"This is not going to be easy Sam. I need you to stay strong okay kid?" said Bobby firmly. Sam nodded and continue cutting the lettuce with shaky hands. His heart was beating really fast. Never had he been so afraid of his brother. Bobby laid a hand on his shoulder as a gesture for him to calm down. It didn't help.


	11. Chapter 11

An hour later, Father Gabriel finally arrived in the neighbourhood but he made a stop at Castiel's first. He hoped that Castiel will agree to lend a hand in helping Dean though there was another reason for his visit. He had wanted Castiel back in church and the congregation.

Since his wife's passing, Castiel left the church but continue to do voluntary service from home. He gave religious advice mostly to his neighbours and as far as Father Gabriel is concerned, Castiel didn't want to have anything to do with exorcisms or major services anymore.

Father Gabriel thought Castiel's early retirement was a big loss to the church because of all the priests he knew, Castiel's the most dependable, intelligent and brave. His humility is uncommon. Most of the clergy he knew especially the older ones were arrogant, they wore their position and the cloth with entitlement. Pulling his car to a stop, he walked up to Castiel's door and rang the bell. After a while, the door opened and an unkempt looking Castiel stood before him.

"Looking good as always Castiel.." joked the Father. "Hello Father, it's nice to see you again" Castiel smiled and hugged his mentor and led him to the living room. "Yes....It's been a while, how are you? You looked troubled...everything alright?" asked the older man. Castiel contemplated telling his friend about his issues but he decided against it. If he shared his problems with the Father, he will have to be involved in the rites. He didn't think he's in a position to help others like that anymore, he got weak and it's been too long. There are too many odds against him.

So he told Father Gabriel his reasons and the man nod in understanding, feeling a little disappointed. Before he left for Bobby's, Castiel passed him the cellphone and the light to pass to Dean. He told the Father how he got them. Castiel bid him goodbye and good luck. Father Gabriel hoped that he will change his mind.

His heart went out to both his friend and Dean, what they will be going through and Castiel had seen it all. It's not the physical part that worries Castiel the most about this rites, the Father has 2 capable men to help him, Bobby and Sam. It's the heavy emotional burdened that comes with it.

How can Castiel help Dean when he's broken himself, he thought sadly. He turned to his house with heaviness in his heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean was still in his room when Ellen and Charlie arrived. Sam took Charlie to his room next to Dean and tell her what's this meeting all about. Ellen was talking to Bobby in the kitchen. "Could it be he was just traumatised? asked Ellen cautiously. She hated to think the worse about Dean who's like her own son but from what Bobby told her about Dean's behavior earlier, it seemed like he's out of character.

"Let me try talk to him first before Father Gabriel arrives ." Ellen offered. "I don't know Ellen. He's pretty distressed right now, I'm afraid he might hurt ya." Bobby replied worriedly. "Just let me try, Bobby" she pleaded. Bobby relented and Ellen went up to see Dean.

"Dean?!" She knocked on his door twice. The music stopped and Dean opened the door. Bobby watched them from below, he hoped Dean didn't close the door behind them so that he will be ready in case things got out of hand with that boy. He didn't and Bobby sighed with relief.

Ellen tread slowly and sat across Dean in his bed. She could hear Sam and Charlie talking softy next door. "How are you feeling sweetie?" Ellen asked gently. "I'm okay...but they don't believe me " said Dean sulking. "Why don't they believe you honey..? she asked nicely. "I don't know...I just don't want Father Gabriel to see me."

Dean looked paler than yesterday but his eyes still held their shine which to Ellen was a strange combination. Ellen held her hand out slowly to Dean. She always reached out to the kids this way. Lending her maternal affection to the boys who lost their mom so young. Dean took her hand and Ellen can feel that it's cold.

Ellen smiled warmly and said softly, "It's gonna be alright Dean..I promise...I will be here for you okay?" Dean nodded slowly."What do you think is wrong with me, Ellen? I felt nothing, no scratch that, I felt happy, really happy to be home and what's wrong with that? Why do I have to see him?"

Kindly, Ellen explained, "I'm sure there's nothing wrong sweetheart..look, he will take a look at Sam and Charlie too okay, so don't be alarm...alright." Dean muttered okay. Ellen pulled him in her arms. Dean's stiff body relaxed almost immediately. He loved Ellen. She's like a mom he never knew. He was only three when his mom died in the fire. "You're all gonna be alright..." Ellen said soothingly. She felt Dean nodded on her shoulder.

Father Gabriel arrived at the doorstep. He hasn't even rang the doorbell when Dean pulled back from Ellen abruptly and backed himself to the corner of the bed. Ellen was surprised by his action then the door bell rang. That must be Father Gabriel but how can Dean know that he's here, thought Ellen. They didn't hear his car pulled up. The man must have parked out there on the street. Chill went down her spine in a rush but she quickly shake it off and told Dean again that she will stay there with him and not to feel afraid.

Dean just stared at her with his shiny eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Ellen was about to pull the curtains open when Dean ordered, "Leave Ellen."

"What?" asked Ellen stopped her in her tracks.

"I SAID LEAVE THIS ROOM!." Dean barked, his eyes wild.

"N..o, D..e.an." Ellen said with a shaky voice.

Dean softened his gaze and smiled wanly at her, "Well, then. Can you get me some water, please? I'm thirsty."

The sudden change of behavior baffled Ellen but she found herself nodding and left. The moment she stepped out, the door slammed shut behind her. Ellen was shocked that she burst out screaming, running down the stairs. Bobby's and Father Gabriel's eyes shot up in horror. Bobby quickly reached for a shaken Ellen and pulled her to the kitchen and sat her at the table.

"What happened??!! asked Bobby perplexed. Ellen couldn't speak, her body trembled with fear. Bobby pulled her into a hug and Ellen lets out a hysterical sob. Bobby wondered what had happened when he heard Father Gabriel shouted and banged Dean's door demanding him to open up. Sam was next to him and Charlie ran downstairs crying for her mom.

Bobby told her to stay with her mom in the kitchen and he ran upstairs and joined the men. Dean's sudden loud groan startled them. Father Gabriel quickly suggested they open it by force. Bobby and Sammy wasted no time kicking hard at the wooden frame again and again till it cracked and swung opened.

They found Dean in bed howling in agony. His body thrashed wildly, hand's flailed in the air and his legs kicked violently against the mattress. The men rushed to restrain his movement, Bobby grabbed hold of Dean's ankles and Sam held his wrists tight.

Father Gabriel quickly grabbed his case and took out a few pieces of cloth and threw them at Bobby and Sam. They tied Dean as quick and tight as they could and Father Gabriel cited loudly a few prayers at Dean and splashed the holy water from a glass vial at his face in a cross sign.

Dean screamed in agony. His body thrashed and trembled violently. Father Gabriel repeated the ritual on Dean's body and he continue convulsing. Father Gabriel's loud prayers reverberated throughout the house.

Sam's emotions ran high, his heart wrenched watching the state his brother was in, tears pooled his eyes quickly and they streamed down his face falling onto Dean's face. Bobby shouted at him to hold on tight and warned him to not falter. Sam immediately pulled himself together, shook his fear away.

Father Gabriel kept going till Dean's struggles weakened and stopped finally. Sam and Bobby looked apprehensively at the priest. Father Gabriel said that the evil force inside him had given up for now as Dean's body was getting exhausted. Father Gabriel told Sam to find ropes to tie Dean to the bed as precaution. He replaced Sam by restraining Dean's wrists in case he up and struggling again.

Father Gabriel's not taking any chances, his chest tight with stress. The exorcism has not yet started and he's already begun to doubt his own ability to see this through. He prayed to God for strength and for Dean to help fight the demon within.


	14. Chapter 14

Castiel missed dinner that night. His troubled mind kept wondering to Dean, praying that Father Gabriel has somehow exulted the evil that possessed him. Who was he kidding? It's a demon and not a transient spirit that possessing Dean's body. The former usually take some time to show itself while the latter affects the victim almost immediately and gone just as quickly with help or on its own. Castiel hoped that for Dean's sake it's the stray transient spirit.

He walked to his study with a cup of hot coffee in his hand. Castiel scanned through his extensive collections of books on the shelves and pulled out an old leather-bound titled The Roman Ritual. He then sat on his desk, turning the old tiffany lamp on and started reading. Past memories of his participations in evil sacraments came rushing in his brain. Castiel shut his eyes and cleared his mind. He began reading tenaciously.

Father Gabriel told an anxious Ellen that Charlie's not affected by the spirits but she should be kept watched by her mother constantly. Ellen sighed with relief asked the priest "What about Dean, Father? Will he be cured soon? I couldn't bear to see him suffer." "With God's grace, Ellen.. I will do all I can but let me be honest with you. I'm too old for this and I'm glad I had Bobby and Sam to help me." Father Gabriel admitted.

"Father! I saw Castiel at the diner this morning! Maybe you can ask him to help you?! He used to be a priest before right?!" Ellen said almost excitedly. Father Gabriel just shook his head slowly and with regret, he told a hopeful Ellen about Castiel's decision. She nodded sadly and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Charlie went to help her mother. They might as well make themselves useful in this distressing situation and while Dean's still lying inert in his bed.

Sam and Bobby stayed close to Dean. Sam's still crying silently for his brother and Bobby let him this time. Sam needed to let it out of his system, it will make him better later, thought Bobby. Father Gabriel was sitting on a chair against the wall across them reading the bible. The curtains remained drawn at the priest's insistence. Bobby was sure there was a reason for this but he didn't ask him. He looked at his watch and it's almost 7 pm now. Dean has been out for hours.

Sam combed his fingers through Dean's hair and he felt that his brother's burning up again like last night. In a panic, he told Bobby and Father Gabriel. The priest walked quickly to the bed and pressed his palm on Dean's forehead and agreed with Sam. He told the boy to get some tub with ice cold water and a cloth. Sam ran out to get it. "He's having a fever and his temperature will keep rising. Go get dinner first Bobby. We'll take turns watching him, I will tell Sam to go eat after you're done. We will need all the strength we can get. Go!!" Bobby left in a hurry.

Sam came in with a bucket of ice water and Father Gabriel told him to sponge a feverish Dean quick while he started a string of solemn prayers.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean's fever remained high despite Sam's thorough sponging on every parts of his body. Dean's body was stripped down to his boxers. Gone were Sam's embarassment at his brother's near nakedness, his only main concern now was to see Dean's temperature subside.

Bobby took over the tasks when he practically forced Sam out of the room to have his dinner. Father Gabriel insisted to be the last one to take his. He never stopped praying since Dean's convulsion. Bobby has a newfound respect for the old priest. Ellen had told him about the encounter with Castiel earlier at the diner and Father Gabriel meeting with him prior. From what he gathered from the old priest, Castiel was a man with an enduring faith that he rarely faltered during the few sessions of exorcism they had. They both hoped the former priest changed his mind and help them all through this.

Bobby felt Dean gave a faintest stir and a soft moan in his sleep. He strained to hear what his older nephew said. Dean moaned softly. Bobby leapt forward, "Dean..!! Dean!!..It's your uncle Bobby, wake up son!" he exclaimed pulling the attention of Father Gabriel who rushed to Dean's side and held his paled face with his large hand. The priest examined Dean's appearance when his eyes fluttered open and the old man seemed momentarily relieved at what he saw. Dean's eyes looked normal if not slightly dazed.

"Dean..? I am Father Gabriel. Son, can you hear me? " his voice firm yet calm. Dean's mouth opened slightly but he has troubled forming words. "Please, fetch me a glass of water Bobby." Bobby left hurriedly. Sam saw his uncle who shouted that his brother has finally come around. Sam jumped from the kitchen table, his chair fell back with a clang and ran towards his brother's bedroom leaving his unfinished dinner. Ellen and Charlie quickly gathered around Bobby and bombard him with questions about Dean. Earlier, the priest has discouraged them from seeing Dean due to the vulnerable state they're in. Bobby told them he will tell later and he went off leaving the women with their thoughts.

Bobby passed the water to Father Gabriel who then blessed it with a small prayer before feeding it to Dean's mouth slowly. Bobby cradled his nephew's head with his arms to aid him. Sam sat at the foot of the bed watching his brother worriedly, asking the priest if it's over and if Dean's going to be okay.

Dean was far from being cured, thought Father Gabriel. The demon was waiting to make it's grand appearance which unfortunately for the priest, didn't know when. It could be soon or it could take months. He kept this knowledge from Bobby and Sam, he didn't want to alarm them any further. "We'll see" that was all he said.

"Father.....please help me..." tears ran down Dean's cheeks as he finally spoke for the first time since that afternoon.


	16. Chapter 16

Castiel was almost halfway done reading the thick book when he shut it, took a deep breath and crossing himself. He then walked to his bedroom and switched on the light. Opening his wardrobe wide, he began removing his old abandoned cassock, surplice and the purple stole. He dressed himself calmly, picked up the Roman Ritual and head out to his car.

"Praise the Lord," Father Gabriel sighed softly and cross himself. His heart felt a surge of relief knowing that he's now able to communicate with Dean at least without the influence of the evil inside of him and he has to do it fast. Sam and Bobby tear up, touched by his words.

"We're here to help you, child. Tell me exactly how do you feel right now?" asked the priest gently while holding Dean's trembling hands. Choking on his sobs, Dean replied brokenly, "I'm so scared... Father. Something's turning my insides, it hurts so much...so much..!! please make it stop...please Father..please make it stop!! make it STOP!! PLEASE...!! He wailed in agony. In tears, Sam climbed onto the bed and pulled his tormented brother into his arms. It's truly heartbreaking to watch the brothers seeking solace with each other that Father Gabriel pulled away to let them have their moment. Bobby turned away to face the wall with hands on his face and sobbed quietly.

Ellen and Charlie heard Dean's cry for help and can't hold themselves any longer. Compassion outweighed their fears. They rushed to Dean's room and hugged the grieving brothers in bed.

Father Gabriel looked on with silent blessings in his heart. The devil may occupy Dean's body but the love he gathered from these wonderful beings will save his soul.

The sound of the door bell ringing was almost drowned by the sobs coming from Dean's room. Bobby was about to leave but Father Gabriel stopped him and offered to receive the caller.

It was Castiel.


	17. Chapter 17

"Castiel!!" Father Gabriel hugged his young friend before the latter could say anything. He was glad to see Castiel finally decided to join him helping Dean.

Castiel pulled away gently and said, "I can't get away, Father, I tried, I don't know why but I hope this would be my last rites, I hope you understand." Father Gabriel nodded with a smile and led Castiel in.

"What's the current situation with Dean, Father?" Castiel asked.

Father Gabriel filled him with the events earlier and told him, "He's conscious now, I don't know how long it will last till it arisen in him again.

But I believe, Dean was strong and he's been fighting it too." " I'll go see him now, Father." Castiel said walking towards Dean's bedroom upstairs, the priest went with him.

They were surprised to see Castiel at the door and Bobby went straight to pat Cas' arm and expressed his gratitude for his appearance.

Castiel just nodded with a small smile and asked them if they can leave him and the priest alone with Dean.

They quickly obeyed, relief apparent on their faces especially Sam's. Once they left, Father Gabriel closed the door and Castiel sat at the edge of the bed facing Dean while the priest sat on the chair.

"How are you feeling now Dean?" Castiel asked gently. Dean stopped crying and wiped his tears away with his palms. "I'm scared, Father." he said quietly.

"Please, call me Castiel," Castiel said softly with a smile. Dean gave a small nod. "Do you know of any prayers, Dean?" Dean shook his head. "It's alright, I'm going to guide you with a few simple ones. They will help calm you down alright?" Castiel added kindly. "Okay," Dean replied.

Castiel turned to Father Gabriel asking him to get some rest or dinner and that he'll take over for now. Father Gabriel nodded and left, closing the door behind him. "Okay, Dean, let's start with this small prayer, I'm going to say it first and then you'll repeat it after me." Castiel said and Dean nodded. "Lord, look upon me with eyes of mercy, may your healing hand rest upon me, may your lifegiving powers flow into every cell of my body and into the depths of my soul, cleansing, purifying, restoring me to wholeness and strength for service in your Kingdom. Amen." Castiel prayed and then made Dean repeat the invocations Castiel said again and again till he memorized them. When Dean finally got the hang of it, Castiel stopped and smiled. "That's good for now, I want you to remember those prayers whenever you feel fear or sad or anything, okay?" Dean said okay and mouth the prayers again and again. To Castiel it's the smallest step towards healing, he knew they needed more than just prayers but for now, Dean needed to calm his inner self as much as he could to help fight this evil in him.


	18. Chapter 18

Slowly, Dean began to feel better. Castiel started asking Dean questions about himself which were non-related to his current state of being. They talked about his school, his friends and family, about his hobbies. Castiel shared his life with Dean omitting his personal tragedy years ago. The fell at ease with each other that Dean seemed like his normal self again. Castiel felt encouraged by this progress and he's going to try more.

It's getting darker inside and Castiel noticed that the room was brightened only by the bedside table lamp. The window curtains were still drawn tight. He got up at turned on the main switch of the bedroom light and went back to sit next to Dean, checking his wrists and ankles that were tied with the ropes, satisfied when there were no injuries. The ropes that were tied to the bed were long enough for Dean to move his body a little.

"Are you hungry, Dean? Would you like me to get you something to eat?" he asked. Dean looked at him earnestly and said yes but when Castiel asked when he last ate, he said he couldn't remember. Castiel pondered at this a bit and called out for Sam. The boy came running upstairs at his name being summoned and Castiel told him to get dinner for his brother. Castiel left the door opened after Sam left for the kitchen and sat facing Dean again.

"Tell me if you needed to use the bathroom anytime okay?" Castiel offered with a smile. Dean returned his smile and nodded. He felt much calmer with Castiel there, the man made him felt less intimidated by his own condition. The twisting inside has abated somehow, it made him almost believed that he's cured totally.

Sam returned with a plate of Chicken macaroni and cheese casserole that Ellen made earlier and a glass of water. He then passed it to Castiel who blessed them. Sam help propped Dean's upper body up while Castiel tried feeding him slowly but Dean was ravenous and he finished the whole thing in record time. Sam laughed for the first time that day watching his brother's enthusiasm. He thought that Dean was back to his normal ways which were good but Castiel thought otherwise. Sam left the room and Castiel made Dean drink the blessed water, his eyes never left the younger man's face. Castiel was looking for the tiniest reactions. There was none.

Castiel then propped the two pillows underneath Dean's head and went to Father Gabriel's case to retrieve the glass vial of holy water. He then dabbed some on Dean's forehead between his eyes and inside his wrists beneath the ropes in cross signs and muttered prayers. Dean was watching Castiel's movements when he felt a sudden strong chill ran through his veins and then stopped abruptly.

Castiel felt the momentary shivers Dean gave out but said nothing.


	19. Chapter 19

Frightened, Dean hurriedly said the prayer that Castiel taught him. Castiel prayed along with him and held both Dean's shivering hands firmly looking down into his eyes. Dean's teary eyes held his gaze and kept repeating the prayers in trembling voice till his fears allayed. When he finally regained his composure, Castiel let go of his grip on Dean's hands and wiped the tears on the boy's cheeks, calming him further with his gentle touch.

Dean stopped crying and Castiel removed a pillow underneath him and laid him down. "Try to get some rest Dean, I will be here..." Castiel assured soothingly. Dean nodded and looked at Castiel.

Castiel began reading the Psalm 91:4 to Dean, repeatedly followed by more prayers from the bible that he knew by heart. His fierce determination to free Dean from the clutches of evil evident in the strength of his voice.

Downstairs, Father Gabriel finished his food hurriedly and excused himself from the company in the kitchen to go upstairs. He could hear Castiel's prayers inside Dean's room. Once in, he shut the door and joined Castiel. He knew something was up but he wouldn't interrupt Castiel's fervent supplications with questions. Dean seemed still but he has a distant look on his face. Father Gabriel picked the glass vial near Castiel and held it in his hand.

He has the strongest feeling that they will need to use it very soon.

Bobby told Ellen and Charlie to go home as it was getting late, it's almost 9 when he looked at the clock on the wall. Ellen made him promised to call her about Dean's condition before she left with her daughter. Bobby nodded and bid them goodbye outside. Sam went to the study next to the kitchen and looked around for books about evil possessions and exorcisms. He found a few and started reading. Bobby picked one of them and begun reading too.

At first, Dean heard the prayers loud and clear and then slowly they began to fade away. The more he strained his ears to listen, the further and quieter they got. He turned slowly to look at Castiel who was immersed in his prayers with his eyes shut but Dean couldn't hear a thing he said and he felt Father Gabriel's eyes on him even when he was in sync with Castiel mouthing words he couldn't hear. Then something caught his eyes, behind the priest, against the wall, there was a shadow slowly making itself visible.

Dean was panicking inside but the men seemed oblivious to his state, he tried to get their attentions but no words would come out from his mouth. Something was holding his voice and his movements, he could only move his head! Alarmed, he screamed for them from the inside and that's when Father Gabriel noticed the tears that ran down Dean's face. He jumped from his seat and rushed to Dean's side, asking what's wrong. Castiel's prayers came to a halt when he heard the priest. He was so focused that he didn't feel the room temperature had dropped a few degrees and it's getting colder inside. Rushing forward, he grabbed Dean's hand and foot and they were cold as ice but Dean wasn't shivering like he should.

"Dean!! What's wrong?! Say something!" Father Gabriel commanded but Dean only shook his head left to right. His tears still flowed freely.

Castiel felt a sudden apprehension took over and he quickly pulled the blanket at the end of the bed and covered Dean's body up to his chin. "I'm getting some help from Bobby and Sam, please watch over him, don't let him look away from you! " Castiel ordered and ran out as fast as he could.

Father Gabriel did as he was told and held on Dean's face tight with his large hands, his face merely inches away from the boy, demanding his attention. Dean couldn't hear them and it scared the hell out of him but he can see the hard gaze of the priest's eyes on him, he has no choice but stare. Father Gabriel kept talking to him to garner his attentions. Castiel's immediate actions spoke of what he feared. If it's true, something evil was lurking in this very room right now.

At the top of the stairs, Castiel shouted at Bobby and Sam to grab a few things to bring upstairs. Sam filled a big tub with hot water from the sink. Bobby ran to grab a few more blankets from the closet. Castiel rushed back into Dean's bedroom but his movements caught Dean's attention when his eyes widened at Castiel and saw a horrifying figure hovering above the man, charging towards him. Dean's voice resurfaced when he screamed harrowingly at Castiel, "HE'S COMING!! HE'S COMING!! HE'S COMING!!" causing the former priest to rush forward and pulled Dean's rigid body into his embrace, inadvertently knocking the older priest aside. He quickly pressed Dean's forehead hard with his palm and prayed aloud drowning Dean's hysterical cries.

"In the name of the Lord Jesus Christ of Nazareth, by the power of his cross, his blood and his resurrection, I bind you Satan, the spirits, powers and forces of darkness, the nether world, and the evil forces of nature. I now choose to put on the full armor of God and ask that you cleanse this child, body, mind, soul and spirit, with your blood, Lord Jesus Christ. Please have your angels destroy all demonic, occult or witchcraft assignments directed against him. Please have your angels stand guard over him and protect him from all attacks of the enemy. Amen."

Dean screams subsided and his body went limped in Castiel's arms who quickly pulled his body up to face him. Dean was unconscious.

Castiel laid Dean down, crossed his forehead and turned to Father Gabriel, his eyes watered as he spoke dejectedly to his old friend. "There are more than one in him now, Father."

Bobby and Sam stood motionless by the doorway.


	20. Chapter 20

Father Gabriel told Bobby and Sam to stay in Dean's room when he pulled an upset Castiel outside. He led Castiel to the staircase and they sat there. "Tell me Castiel, what happened in there. What do you mean there's more than one?" the priest asked, bewildered. He thought that the devil left Dean's body momentarily.

They both knew that Dean was already possessed and now that Castiel was sure of another one possessing the poor boy. Castiel just stared at his hands with unbridled tears. "Castiel..?" the priest probed. "Dean was already possessed by a spirit in that house but the one that just entered him now was a force to be reckoned with and I don't think I can fight this, Father. I can't." he hypothesized dispiritedly. "What?? No, Castiel! You can't give up now! I can't do it alone without your close intuitions, we need you, Dean needs you! Now tell me what's happened?!" Father Gabriel turned Castiel body to him by grabbing both his shoulders.

Angrily, Castiel shoved the old priest's hands away from his body and stood up, "I'M NOT ACCURATE ALL THE TIME! LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO ANNA?! I LET HER DIE! AND I WON'T DO THIS TO DEAN TOO!!! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!!!" Castiel shouted, his face streaked with hot tears.

The old priest was taken aback but undaunted he shook Castiel again and replied, " PLEASE STOP BLAMING YOURSELF FOR ANNA'S PASSING, CASTIEL!! HER FATE WAS IN GOD'S HANDS THERE WAS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!!!" Castiel cried harrowingly and slumped back down against the wall. He knew his mentor was right but it's hard for him to forgive himself after all these years.

Bobby ran towards them and asked what happened. Father Gabriel told him to get back to Dean and that he need to talk to Castiel. Bobby nodded in understanding and went back inside. "Listen, Castiel. For all these years I've lived my life, there have been no one more sincere, patient, stronger and faithful than you that I know of. You will never convince me otherwise. Castiel, you are the right person to help that poor boy. Please, let this be your salvation too."

Castiel looked and listened to the priest in cognizance. "The demon has entered his body. It will try to fight for dominance with the other spirit within and if Dean's own soul can't stop them, Father, he will die.." Castiel bawled into his hands.

Father Gabriel kneaded Castiel's shuddering shoulders gently. He hoped to calm his distraught friend with the gesture."Castiel, can you me tell me what are they?" he asked softly. He's afraid to talk loudly in case Bobby or Sam overheard their conversation. Even as a priest, Father Gabriel held his own consternation in regards to evil, let alone a common man like Sam and his uncle.

"No, I can't Father," shaking his head, Castiel continued tearily, "The first spirit that possessed him was nothing compared to the latter.....the evil...it's so powerful I can feel it's sheer presence in that room earlier. You tell me how are we going to fight it now Father?!! How are we going to fight THEM??!!!"

"We have to Castiel, we have no choice!" hushed the priest and continue "I can see that you cared about Dean. Do you care about him Castiel?! Do you?!" he beseeched.

"Yes!! Yes I do!! I cared...!! I cared for him...so much....too much....." softly, Castiel confessed at last. His tears and his fears were for Dean. The time Castiel spent giving him his undivided attention, the worrying and the caring, the dedicated prayers he bestowed upon him has opened up his heart to fall in love with Dean. Castiel never knew he could feel like this ever again and it's going to hurt him even worse than before if he failed Dean.

"Did you hear anything they said, Bobby?" Sam asked curiously. Bobby shook his head said, "Father Gabriel made me come back here but Cas don't look so good, Sam. He looked very much distressed just now and the priest tried to calm him or I don't know. Let's just hope they don't give up on your brother." "They could at least share with us what they know!! We have the right to know what's going on with Dean now Bobby!!" Sam replied furiously. "Shush Sammy! I wanted to know too but I'm sure they have their reasons!" whispered Bobby harshly. "BOBBY!! THIS IS MY BROTHER WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!" Sam countered angrily.

Just then, Dean's head moved, his breath shallow as soft murmurs spilled from his mouth. Both Sam and Bobby stopped arguing immediately, surrounded him in bed. Dean was perspiring furiously, his face contorted in pain as his voice got louder and louder. "DEAN!!" Sam shouted at his brother who's eyes were still tightly shut despite his movements. "Dean!! Wake up!" shouted Sam who taught his brother was having some kind of nightmare, shouted again, "DEAN!!!!" And at that behest, Dean's dilated eyes opened and stared darkly at Sam. "Get him," he growled in an unearthly eerie voice that startled Sam who jumped backwards and fell off the bed. Equally flabbergasted by Dean's freakish mien and voice, Bobby hurriedly moved to help Sam. "Dean?..?.." He braved himself asking his bizarre nephew in shaky voice. Dean's enlarged eyes shot at him, "GET HIM NOW!!" he snarled in that same ghastly voice.

Bobby ran out of the room shouting at the priest and Castiel to come in. The men rushed to Dean's bedroom and when Dean's eyes caught Castiel, he smiled creepily, "Ahhhh... there you are... Castiel..." the voice vibrated low and gruff. Castiel rooted to the spot in disbelief. His teary eyes stared back at Dean and slowly opened his mouth and asked lowly," What are you?" "WHAT?... It's me....Dean..you tried saving me remember?" Dean retorted in that unnatural voice, still smiling. "You ARE NOT Dean. Tell me what are you??!!" Castiel raised his voice bravely though his heart beat increasingly. He already knew and expected these games this thing or creature will play, all the lies and confusion they will spew out using Dean's body like a puppet.

"We met many, many, many times Castiel....you didn't realize....but let me introduce myself to you...in private," Dean's eyes scanned the rest in the room hinting them to leave. Castiel stared at Dean or the creature that possessed him longer before saying to the others, "Leave us." "NO!! I'm not going to leave you alone with this abomination Castiel!!" shouted Father Gabriel. "Please Father, let me handle this." said Castiel watching in fury at the transformation in front of him. He let his anger for this demon who possessed this person he loves outweighed his fears. He resolved to destroy this evil himself but he knew not to rile the devil at this early stage, it will only try make things harder for him and Castiel needed all his inner strength to expul this demon from Dean even if it killed him.

Dean smiled leeringly at him.


	21. Chapter 21

The men reluctantly left Castiel alone with Dean. Castiel shut the door and took a deep breath, calming himself in the face of evil. He turned and walked slowly in front of it. He psyched himself to acknowledge it as the evil instead of Dean in order to get out any information from the cursed creature.

"We've met? When?!" Castiel confronted, his face unreadable. The creature just gave him an alluring lopsided smile and for a quick moment, Castiel was captivated by Dean's charming feature, almost forgotten it was the demon he's dealing with. He quickly snapped himself out of the trance he's in for he knew the creature will start using Dean's natural charms to confuse or entice him if he falters. Castiel has to stay strong. "When....?.." it asked with the deeply echoed voice again. Castiel didn't answer and kept his gaze on the creature before him. Castiel took in Dean's physical state discreetly, his skin was very pale and it made his freckles stood out distinctly. His eyes sunken a little but the shade of green was almost luminous, they were so enthralling that Castiel's breath caught in his throat again. It's getting harder for him to concentrate that he began praying inwardly. "You can't resist him, Castiel, like I knew you couldn't.." it provoked licking Dean's lips seductively at the flustered man.

"WHAT ARE YOU!!!??!!!" Castiel growled, losing his patience. His face reddened in anger. The creature just laughed and then tilted it's head, smiling at Castiel. Castiel shut his eyes in frustration and tried again slowly, "Tell me.. what you are...? and what do you want from Dean?" The creature smiled again, "That's... better..." it replied mockingly, continued, "I've known you since your first rite, Castiel, surely you remembered poor little Holly?..." Castiel was stupefied.

It was ages ago when he was 24, fresh out of the seminary and he was under the charge of Father Gabriel's who guided him on his first rite on a possessed Ms Holly Renton. She was only 10 at that time when her mom called on the church and Father Gabriel's help. The little girl was found unconscious while playing with her friend near the woods at the back of her house and later that night she screamed and yell hysterically in her sleep. At first, her parents thought she had a nightmare till her cries continued night after night and she fiercely refused to let them moved her from her bed, soiled in her own faeces, shouting obscenities at her helpless parents.

Father Gabriel thought that Castiel was ready to take on his first exorcism considering his involvements in the old priest's rites since aged 15. Castiel, young and eager, took up the challenge readily and with all the knowledge and good traits he endowed, Holly was cured not long after. Castiel's first victory to Father Gabriel and the other 2 priests in attendance was nothing short of a miracle but Castiel, humbled as always denied his special gift and owe it all to God's interventions. That he has always believed to be true till the devil in Dean opened his mouth.

"You owe your reigning success to me Castiel, without me, you're nothing. I was in each and every one of the victims you tried saving, left their bodies and soul the moment you thought they were finally saved by your efforts and prayers. Why you may ask?....(laughing).. I was deeply intrigued by you Castiel, your resilience, your unaffectedness, then you married that wench, Anna and I wouldn't stand for that. She was in the way..(smirking) Now, I have Dean, the boy you can't seem to stay away from. Castiel...... I am the Djinn Ifrit...and it was a pleasure meeting you here at last."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter words translations (arabic)
> 
> Nem fielaan - Yes
> 
> Al'iinsan aldhdhaki - intelligent human

"Ifrit??" Castiel asked faintly, his heart was beating erratically, fear seeped through his blood, his mind was in a disarray, staggered at the evil's admission. This was the first time a demon made itself known to him.

"Nem fielaan..." the djinn replied in a curdling voice, shining eyes boring into Castiel's blue.

Castiel was flummoxed. This powerful existence had been following him all this time?! Behind all those exorcisms Castiel administered?!! Made him believe those rites were a success and what did it said about Anna??!! Did it killed her and his child?!! So that they would meet again now through Dean??!! This very creature made of smokeless fire by God, chose to taunt him? A mere human?? His life?? Again and again??!!! WHY??!!! WHY HIM? WHY CASTIEL?!!

"Why me?..." was all Castiel managed to ask the djinn, voice quivered. He tried to control his trembling body, at least, refused to let the Djinn frighten him further. All the things about evil he learned through his religion, from his experiences in rites, nothing prepared him to actually speak with one of the almighty cursed creations.

Suddenly, the main light on the ceiling turned off, leaving the dimmed bedside lamp to illuminate the dark room, making Dean/Djinn looked more ghostly with his pale shirtless body and his green eyes shone so bright almost like dancing fire staring at Castiel. Loud banging, kicking and incessant voices yelling came from the outside. Father Gabriel, Bobby and Sam tried in vain to get in the room to help Castiel but the door won't budge even when it's lock broken earlier.

"I prefer total darkness but I'm not going to alarm you with my natural form for I doubt you can handle it, Castiel.." the djinn spoke menacingly, continued, "You, are a mistake as human. You....your flair belonged to our side Castiel where you can serve.... better." it smiled creepily.

"What are you trying to do to ME?!" asked Castiel petrified, his eyes wide, he knew what the devil was getting at but he's not going to acknowledge this turn of events. Castiel was supposed to expel the djinn from Dean's body NOT to get himself into its diabolic web!!

" You know..." Dean/Djinn laughed humorously. "Oh...Al'iinsan aldhdhaki...I can read your mind..."

"NO!! You already had the other spirit!! LEAVE DEAN AND ME ALONE!!!! OR I SWEAR TO GOD DJINN! I WILL USE OTHER WAYS TO DESTROY YOU!" Castiel threatened acrimoniously.

"She's dead, easy target." Dean/Djinn replied matter of fact. Castiel mouthed opened, baffled,"SHE??!" he asked.

"Nina, the unfortunate bitch turned pathetic spirit...?..Too bad...she has potential but too high pitched for my taste." the djinn laughed again. "Oh! I forgot to thank her though, for bringing Dean to you. Let me tell you a little secret Castiel....the feeling's mutual, this beautiful boy, was attracted to you too...for quite a while now. Youuuu...can take liberty on him now that we're all alone in this bedroom....No one will know except Me of course..." the Djinn laughed maniacally, eyes gleaming suggestively.

Castiel was truly taken aback by this information and crossed himself hurriedly. It wasn't just words he heard from the devil's mouth, it's the sudden strong streak of arousal that ran through Castiel's being that accompanied its dirty speech.

Breathing heavily through his mouth, Castiel then grabbed hold of the holy water and splashed it on the creature before him who just laughed harder at his futile efforts.

Castiel threw the bottle away and attacked the Djinn, pressing Dean's body down on the bed with all his strength and growled at the demon.

"Castiel...please...." Dean's soft, trembling voice pleaded suddenly, knocking Castiel out of his fury.

Dean's quivering voice and forlorn face brought a raging Castiel to his senses momentarily but he refused to be sucked into the Djinn's deception. He shook Dean's body with all his might, fingers pushing down his throat shouting at the helpless body beneath him, "DON'T YOU DARE MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME IFRIT!!!! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!!!!"

"CASTIEL!! Don't hurt me!! Please stop! Please stop!! You're hurting me!! PLEASE STOPPPPP!!!" Dean wailed as loud as he can when the pressure on his neck got more unbearable that he couldn't breath. Castiel stopped and pulled his hands away immediately, watching Dean gasping for air in horror. Quickly, he moved away from the bed and turned his body around, rubbing his face in distress. He almost killed the boy!!! Damn IFRIT!!! He was so furious that he slammed the chair hard against the wall, huffing in frustrations, hot angry tears streaked his face.

"Cas.....?.." Dean called out softly, tears laced his voice and brimmed in his eyes. Castiel turned to look at him, his face contrite with trepidation on his mind about the 'disappearing' Djinn, where it's hiding now, inside Dean's body or out, in this room watching them, waiting for an opportune moment to strike again? Castiel knew now that the Djinn wanted to possess his body, wanted him to carry out it's evil deeds in disguise as a holy man. In what way, Castiel could not know and he knew darn well he's not going to let that happen. He can feel the tension in that room, it's stillness was spectral except for the whimpers coming from Dean, who's holding his arms out, reaching for Castiel.

Walking slowly towards the helpless being, Castiel tested grimly, "Recite the prayers I taught you earlier." In tears, Dean looked at Castiel and prayed the prayer of mercy without hesitation repeatedly till his cries turned inconsolable, body shook with emotion. Castiel's heart tore at the sight and climbed back into the bed and enveloped Dean into his warm embrace. Dean was so cold that Castiel pulled the blanket around them, making a little cocoon and rubbing his hands all over the boy's body. Castiel's tears wet Dean's face as he whispered comforting words and prayers in his ears.

"Please don't leave me Cas...please...save me....I need you....I love you...." Dean begged, crying softly. Castiel pulled his face away from Dean instantly and looked down at Dean's wet adoring face, "Say it again..." he asked quietly, his heart beats wildly at Dean's confession. "I love you, Castiel." replied Dean full of devotion. Castiel gazed at his loving face and kissed him gently.


	23. Chapter 23

Dean responded reverently. Castiel kissed him deeper, pouring out all his emotions into Dean, his arms held Dean's pliant upper body close to his chest, both their hearts beating hard and fast. Dean whimpered and moaned into the kiss, his tongue searched for Castiel's in his hot, wet mouth. He moved his hand behind Castiel's neck and pulled him downward till he laid back on the bed. Castiel followed his movement, never breaking contact and kissed Dean more fervently now.

The kisses got hotter and wetter till they're almost breathless and reluctantly pulled away. Castiel's eyes were dilated when he gazed into Dean's bright eyes, whispered softly, "I love you too Dean...so much... I swear on my life, I will do anything to get you out of this misery but please tell me how you feel right now, my love, I need to know. Tell me what you have been feeling for the past hours too, I need to gauge the changes happened in you, physically and emotionally."

Dean shook his head, "I don't know... my body felt so hot one moment and then very cold the next. My mind in a constant muddle and the excruciating pain I felt at times inside though the twisting gone, I still felt dread in my heart all the time." he confided worryingly. "Do you feel the dread now..?" Castiel inquired, gently running his fingers through Dean's hair. "Yes...but not so much, please tell me what's wrong with me Cas? please?.." Dean begged, tears threatened to form his eyes again. His fear was evident in his face. Castiel gave him a concerned look, procrastinating about telling him the truth, he's so afraid on how Dean's going to perceive his explanations. If Dean gets scared, he will be a vulnerable prey to the Djinn again and Castiel don't want that to happen, not now, not when he's comforting and loving his Dean. He bent lower and kissed Dean's forehead gently. Castiel was left with no choice but to do something he has never done before in his life. Lie. He lied to Dean, only telling him about the spirit of Nina possessing him from that haunted house that night and Castiel's trying to cast her evil spirit out of him. It hurts him to lie to Dean. The need to shield his lover from all the pain warring with his own conscience when Dean believed him. "Kiss me again Cas....please..." Dean asked softly and Castiel swooped down and kissed him intensely, pushing all his restless thoughts away.

The kisses felt like a dying wish that they were blissfully unaware of the changes that was happening around them. Dean's bedroom was mystically sealed, blocking all sounds coming from the outside. They could hear nothing but the sound of Dean's breathy moans and Castiels' own heartbeat. The strange atmosphere thickened rapidly with heat and pure lust.

Castiel began to lose all control, stripping the priestly clothes off his body urgently. His mind zeroed on Dean, ceased to recognize who and where he was and what he's doing. Castiel continued kissing him desperately, hands roamed all over Dean's body, slipped beneath his shorts, groping the hard cock, making the boy mewled and arched his back in desire.

After a while, Dean pulled away and whimpered needily, "...I want you Castiel..." his lips red and his eyes half lidded gazing at his lover. Enthralled, Castiel kissed him one more time then shoved his fingers in Dean's wet mouth. Castiel groaned at the vulgarity of his actions. Unable to stand it anymore, Castiel removed his hand and fucked Dean's hole with his digits roughly and bit his neck simultaneously. Dean's overstimulated body shook and he moaned louder near his lover's ear, causing the older man to shiver and removed his hand from Dean's body. Lewdly, he demanded Dean to suck his aching cock. Dean complied without hesitation and Castiel growled at the warmth of Dean's mouth around his organ.

So far gone was Castiel that he immediately yanked Dean's head roughly from his raging cock, pushed the young man down on his back and fucked him into the mattress. They both cried out loud in pleasure.

Above them, Ifrit cheered victoriously, its evil plan has just begun.

Father Gabriel, Bobby and Sam yelled, knocked and even tried to kick open the unlocked bedroom door without success. With great consternation, Father Gabriel shared with the men about what might have happened. Bobby and Sam exchanged troubled looks. Sam promptly offered to get an axe to break open the wooden door, the priest told them to go ahead and get any weapon they could find.

He then began praying loudly.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mjrd iinsan means mere human

The perverted sound of Ifrit's laughter above them stopped their actions abruptly. Horrified, Castiel yanked his body from Dean's immediately making the young man squirmed and wailed at the loss. Ifrit's evil laughter bellowed and echoed throughout the room and realization came too late for the men at the Djinn's manipulations. Castiel roared in anger and disgust at his weakness and actions, "DAMN YOU IFRIT!!!!! DAMN YOU TO HELLLLLLLLL!!!!" His hands clenched at his sides looking up at the dark horrifying shadow, dancing with fiery red eyes above them on the ceiling. Terrified, Dean screamed aloud at what he witnessed that he wetted himself and his fear elevated when he heard Castiel growled and cursed Its name.

Dean's body shook badly with fear that he can't find his voice to ask Castiel what It was and how did his lover knew Its name. He just laid there trembling when Castiel jumped onto the bed, stood tall and snarled at the demon. "FIGHT ME OR YOU STOP THIS MADNESS IFRIT!! FIGHT ME!!" Castiel was so furious that he didn't care what happened to himself anymore. As long as the Djinn was out of Dean, he wanted to fight that thing with his own fist if he could.

"Fight YOU...?" Ifrit laughed louder. 

"YES FIGHT ME IFRITTTT!!! GET THIS HELL OVER WITH!!!" Castiel howled baring his teeth. 

"You make it sound so tempting, Oh mjrd iinsan...BUT...I don't want to fight you...(laugh) for you will die instantly!! ...Let me have you instead, we make a splendid team...trust me! Your strength and reputation will be spectacular with my "influence", all your woes and worries will diminish, WASN'T that what you've been yearning for all this time, Castiel??. I, IFRIT, can take the pain away from you just like that, if....WE combined and I will leave this poor boy alone, I promise." The Djinn's flaming eyes held Castiel's angry gaze. 

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU DONE THAT ALREADY?!! WHY DIDN'T YOU POSSESSED ME INSTEAD OF DEAN?" Castiel countered grimly, the question was at the back of his mind since their first introduction.

"Without your soul's acceptance, WE won't work.... I won't elaborate further. If he (Djinn's red eyes flickered at Dean) meant that much to you, you wouldn't want to question me further, Castiel. 

"NO!!!!" Dean finally shouted. "DON'T LET HIM POSSESS YOU CAS!! I CAN TAKE THIS!! I CAN!!! I CAN!!!" his voice hoarse with fierce determination, hot tears streamed down his face. 

Castiel was taken aback by Dean's bravery but he cannot let Dean suffer anymore, growling to the Djinn. "Take me now Djinn and leave him alone."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dean cried harrowingly.


	25. Chapter 25

The Djinn was readying itself to overpower a weakened Castiel with it's true form began conjuring when the door frame broken and shattered by the force of an axe. Sam still holding the weapon, pushed his body hard against the door till it slammed open. 

All 3 sets of eyes widened at the final manifestation of the Djinn Ifrit on the ceiling. Its horns stood out sharply in front of its head, its blazing eyes and huge frame glowed in red flames. The Djinn gave out an indignant, unrelenting, blood-curdling howls at the intruders. Dean screamed at them to rescue Castiel, Bobby ran forward and carried Castiel out of the room while Sam frantically cut the ropes that bind his brother off the bed and carried him out too.

Father Gabriel turned to Ifrit and recite, "In the name of the Lord Jesus Christ of Nazareth, I stand with the power of the Lord God Almighty to bind Satan and all his evil spirits, demonic forces, satanic powers, principalities, along with all kings and princes of terrors, from the air, water, fire, ground, netherworld, and the evil forces of nature. I stand with the power of the Lord God Almighty to bind all enemies of Christ present together, all demonic entities under their one and highest authority, and I command these spirits into the abyss to never again return, Amen!!!!

The Djinn vanished into the ceiling. Thinking that it finally went away, the priest quickly dashed out of the room and followed the rest to the study downstairs locking the door behind him. Bobby laid Castiel on the old armchair and threw a fleece blanket over his shivering naked body. Dean ran over to his lover and coax him to open his eyes and speak. Castiel opened his eyes but said nothing, he just stared at Dean blankly. Father Gabriel told the boy to step aside so that he can take a closer look at his friend. 

"Castiel, it's me, we got you and Dean out of that room. Please say something, anything." Father Gabriel implored looking straight into Castiel's unresponsive gaze. He was getting really worried and asked for a glass of water. Sam ran out to the kitchen and get some for him. "Is he going to be alright, Father?" asked Dean tearing, voice broken. "I hope so my child, let's pray for him, you too Bobby." Bobby nodded and quickly locked the door again when Sam entered with the splashing glass of water in his hand. The priest blessed it and made Castiel drink it with Dean's help. 

Sam asked the priest what kind of evil was in the room and Dean quickly jumped in saying it was Djinn Ifrit and it was trying to possess Castiel. Crossing his Castiel's forehead with the blessed water, the priest began his solemn prayers. Dean and Bobby joined him with Amens but Sam was looking desperately around the dimly lighted room for books on Djinn. He found it.


	26. Chapter 26

Dean dressed Castiel carefully with the robe that Bobby pulled from behind the door.The louder the priest prayed the warmer the room got. He could feel the power of evil lurking around them, his mind battling with fear that perhaps the Djinn has caught Castiel after all. The priest quickly calmed his disturb mind and continue praying. Castiel shut his eyes as tears seeped through his damped lashes, he could hear the fervent prayers from his old friend who tried to help him. Dean rushed forward and pressed his own wet cheeks to his tormented lover's, consoled him with the prayer that Castiel taught. To his relief, slowly Castiel mouthed the holy words. Dean broke into tears and kissed his eyeslids. Father Gabriel sensed their closeness was getting more profound and he let them be. Their salvation was first and foremost on his mind right now. 

"It's getting hotter in here, Father" Bobby whispered worriedly. The priest just nodded in agreement but continued praying for Castiel who's getting more debilitated before his very eyes. He knew his friend was fighting inside to keep the evil at bay and Dean had said to Sam earlier that the Djinn wanted to possess Castiel. He wondered if Castiel has sacrificed himself to save Dean. The priest's heart went out to the both of them and vowed to save them both and so he began to call out earnestly to all the archangels for protection and the divine intervention. God won't forsake them in this time of urgent need.

Bobby excused himself to go see what Sam was reading at the desk. His eyes went wide when he saw his younger nephew reading a page on Invocations of the Djinn. "Bobby, I think we should do this!" whispered Sam carefully. "What??!!" Bobby countered in shock. "Shhhh!!...We invoke that evil motherfucker before it takes Castiel." Sam reasoned urgently. "Are you outta your mind boy?!! We wanted it gone not conjure it up!!" Bobby attacked increduously. Father Gabriel glared at them but he couldn't hear their hushed words. They lowered their voices immediately. 

"Look Bobby, I've read about how to destroy It, it's almost the same spell to rid of other evils but only now I read on how to call upon this Djinn..it's worth a try, please Bobby." Sam implored. "How??" Bobby asked, he wanted very much to get rid of that idjit Djinn too even with witchcraft but how are they going to get the priest consent and cooperation was another matter altogether. "Quick, where did you keep the incense? The one given to you by your middle eastern friend few years back." Sam asked hurriedly. "Murad? You remembered??" Bobby asked, eyes widen in amazement. "Yes, Bobby I do. So come on now where was it?" Sam stood up and stared at the old wooden chest of tiny drawers behind them, the kind you can find at any Chinese traditional medicine shop. "Was it in there?" he asked again. "Yeah, I guess so....but how are we going about it? Did you finish reading the page?" Bobby asked. "Okay, Bobby, you look for it and some of your ancient gold and silver coins. I'm going to get a claypot and charcoal. Be right back!!" ignoring Bobby's questions Sam ran out of the room to the kitchen.

Bobby's head spun fast at Sam's movement and he quickly did what he was told and found a small pouch that contained the frankincense from Oman which his old friend Murad gave him as a souvenir. He then went back to the desk and read the page again. It said to draw a mirrored pentagram on the floor and on the ceiling. Bobby and Sam used to draw them sometimes, just to pacify their strange fascinations with the netherworld. He never knew that he will have to actually summon an evil spirit and a powerful one yet! His hairs on his neck raised at the thoughts. Bobby quickly stood up on a chair and used a chalk to draw a quick but practised pentagrams on the ceiling and then on the floor. 

"What are you doing Bobby!!!?" the priest finally looked up in horror at the pentagrams. Bobby has no choice but to calm the priest down and let the priest know of their alternative plans. "What??!!" the priest raised his voice in disbelief. Bobby and Sam are going to do the exact opposite of what they believed in, it's ungodly, not to mentioned dangerous. Sam came in right that instance. Dean looked at them questioningly but his arms held Castiel close.

"You told him? Good! Let's do this now!" Sam said to Bobby. "We are not doing anything against the name of our religion!!" the priest pointed gravely. "With all due respect, Father, we thank you for all the prayers but that forsaken Djinn needs a freaking boost!! We have to do this whether you like it or not!!" Sam attacked grimly, eyes narrowing. He has had enough of his brother suffering and now Castiel too?! That won't do in Sam's world. He will proceed with this plan B whether they succeed or not, he will die trying. "Stop him, Bobby! For the love of God, you don't know what you're doing!!" the priest begged aloud at Bobby and Sam. Father Gabriel was about to tell them that Castiel might be already possessed when Sam hurriedly burned the charcoal along with the incense and Bobby's treasured coins. It's too late now, the priest thought. He knew about this conjuring procession, he has travelled to the middle east and seen the invoking rites by the Arabs himself. Smoke from the burning frankincense was food for Djinn that they couldn't resist. Father Gabriel wished the men had listen to him and not gamble with this witchcraft method, they will only make it worse for a tortured Castiel. Sam pushed the priest away when he tried to make his way to the burning incense on the desk. Castiel suddenly howled in pain, clutching his jerking body tightly. Dean shouted at Father Gabriel and Bobby for help for he can't subdue a violent trashing Castiel alone. 

Sam, standing a few feet away from the pentagrams, start to invoke the Djinn with the evil incantations he knew by heart.

The priest holding on to a convulsing Castiel, crossed himself and doused Castiel with the holy water. Castiel screamed in agony but continue struggling. Bruises began to appear mysteriously everywhere on his body and with an unseen strength, Castiel pushed everyone around him and levitate in the air with his arms stretched wide on his sides.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of TERINDAH. It's been a challenge for me and I hope you guys enjoyed it... :)

Castiel's body levitated upright in the air before their very eyes. Castiel's comely face has turned into a red evil grotesque mask staring down menacingly at the men with red eyes, head tilted, corner of his mouth curling up into a devilish grin. The Djinn has indeed taken a hold of his soul. Never has Father Gabriel witnessed such stunt in any of the exorcisms that he had performed all his life. The men were rendered speechless at such a consummate act of evil in front of them. Truly shaken, they quickly picked themselves up.

Castiel's head then turned to a perspiring Sam who shut his eyes really tight while chanting loudly albeit nervously, the invocation spell. 

The stifling heat of the room causing the burnt charcoal to ablaze fast, tiny sparks flew upwards and the smoke began to dance in them. Sam could feel Ifrit's eyes on him even though his eyes were closed, anxiously he took some comfort with the crackling sounds and smells of the burning incense near him. 

"How sneaky you are!" the Djinn growled. It's voice reverberated throughout the room. "Sam, was it?...I should I have chosen YOU instead of religious old Castiel, no?" the Djinn laughed uproariously. Sam's chanting faltered that he finally opened his eyes and looked straight into the evil's eyes. It was a mistake for as soon as the contact was made, Sam's body was thrown backwards that his back hit hard at the chest of drawers. Sam groaned in agony when he tried to move his body. He remained immobile on the ground praying that the Djinn won't come after him. 

Laughing some more the Djinn turned his attention to Dean and smile. "You are indeed a very lucky young man, Dean. Castiel wasn't the first one to sacrifice his life for you.....Did You know that your Mother sacrificed hers for you too?" 

Dean was dumbstruck. Father Gabriel swiftly pulled Dean towards him and growled urgently in his ear "Don't listen to the lies of evil, son. It will only try to confuse and weaken our resolves. Go to Sammy now!" Dean didn't move instead he found himself yanking the priest arms away and asked the Djinn in trembling voice. "What did you just said?!"

Still levitated, Ifrit/Castiel moved closer to Dean and bent down inches from his face and snarled, "Your Mother, begged me in tears to save you from the raging fire that I, of course, started, oh the irony...(Ifrit laughed softly)...so I asked her if she would like to take your place in the fire instead?...Ahhhh... A mother's love knows no boundaries it seems, dear Dean Winchester." the Djinn smiled appraisingly.

Dean's heartbeat thumped crazily, the Djinn's account on his mother's sacrifice overwhelmed him with such profound sadness that he bowled over and cried harrowingly. 

Bobby ran forward and pulled his distraught nephew away towards a stationary Sam. Father Gabriel then faced the Djinn with undeniable wrath, he spat on the evil's face. "YOU ARE THE LOWEST OF CREATURES THAT THE ALMIGHTY EVER CREATED. YOU ARE AN ABOMINATION NOT WORTH OCCUPYING ANY SOULS OF ANIMALS LET ALONE THE HUMAN RACE. WITH THE PROTECTION OF GOD, THE ARCHANGELS, ALL ANGELS LISTENING TO MY WOES AND MY PRAYERS, WE CONDEMNED YOU IFRIT TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!!!!!!" the priest booming voice vibrated throughout the entire room.

The Djinn a little perturbed by the priest's own prayer, turned away from the agitated holy man and laughed heartily, body shaking uncontrollably. The Djinn was so obnoxious that it failed to see the descending procession of luminescence lights above him entering Castiel's body. Ifrit screamed searingly, Castiel's body convulsed traumatically mid-air. Father Gabriel, Sam and Dean looked on in horror as Castiel/Ifrit begging for the unseen powerful forces to stop the excruciating torment. The clash caused the room to cross-illuminate in blinding white lights and darkness of red evil. Finally with the last sinister howl of the Djinn, Castiel's body fell unceremoniously to the ground. The lights that attacked the Djinn disappeared instantly. Father Gabriel fell to his knees praying to the lord in tears then rushed to Castiel's limp body. 

Gone were the evil from his body, Castiel looked serene. The priest crossed his friend and then himself and praised the lord again. Dean and Bobby ran towards the holy men leaving Sam behind. "Castiel, it's over, my friend, please open your eyes." soothe the priest. Castiel's eyes fluttered opened ".....thank you Father...for everything....but I can't stay.." replied Castiel softly, tears ran down his face. "What do you mean you can't stay, Castiel?" the priest asked distressed. "....I've made the deal with the devil and now I must leave this earth and do my penance.." Castiel replied sadly. The priest nodded in apprehension. It has come to this in the end.

Dean's arms flew around Castiel instantly."No...no..no..no...!!.Cas...please fight this please...! You did this for me, they would've understood..please Cas don't leave me..don't leave us..fight this...fight this, my love!!" Dean cried heartbreakingly, hugging his waning lover. Castiel smiled through his tears and lifted his weak hand with so much effort and touched Dean's wet cheek gently. His heartbeat was slowing and he knew he has to bid his farewell to his beautiful young lover now. "I love you, Dean... with all my heart and my soul. Please remember me in your prayers and please, please take very good care of yourself, my love. I hope we meet again one day, I will wait for you... I love...you.." with that Castiel's head turned to the right and he prayed softly, 

Most Sacred Heart of Jesus,  
I accept from Your hands whatever kind of death  
it may please You to send me this night  
with all its pains, penalties and sorrows;  
in reparation for all of my sins,  
for the souls in Purgatory,  
for all those who will die today  
and for Your greater glory.

Amen.

Castiel passed peacefully in Dean's arms.


End file.
